Feeding Shinachiku
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sakura and Naruto face the daunting task of giving their reluctant son his Lunch. Oneshot.


"Here comes the train Choo-Choo!" The pinkette said as she brought the spoonful of baby food forward. "Open wide to let it in," She said with a smile as she held it out.

The receiver of said train refused as he kept his mouth shut and turned his head away not wanting to eat what he was being offered. Annoyed she tried to get it past his mouth but he kept turning his head not taking it and only wound up getting his cheek messy.

"Shinachiku," Sakura said and held her head down as he was refusing to eat the food. "I swear, your father's side must be where you get your stubbornness." She muttered shaking her head as she wiped his face off as she was trying to feed him lunch but he did not like what he was being served. The green eyed blonde across from her had a frown on his face.

"C'mon its good for you, please eat for mommy?" She asked him as she held a spoonful of the green mush out and he batted it away with his right hand. "You don't like this, and you don't like squash either, what do you like?" She asked him

"Ra! Ra!" Shinachiku shouted and stretched his tiny arms out in another direction as if trying to reach for something. Sakura turned her head and saw what he saw and was wanting instead. A bowl of Ramen seated on the table.

"Oh no you don't." She said to him frowning. "You're not getting on a ramen kick, I told your father what would happen if I caught him feeding it to you again." She said as she had caught Naruto feeding Shinachiku the blasted food when he was suppose to be eating baby food and the last thing she wanted was two people who obsessed over Ramen.

Shinachiku pouted at her which was the most adorable thing she had ever saw.

"What's going on?" A voice said and she saw Naruto enter the room rubbing his hands as he got ready to eat his own lunch.

"Your son is refusing to eat his Lunch." She told him and he snickered.

"Don't you mean our?" He asked her with a grin and she smiled at him and the two looked back at their half year old child who was squirming trying to get out of his high chair. "C'mon little man, what's the problem?" He asked the son and Shinachiku responded by making baby noises and babbling. "Uh huh, I see. He says what you're feeding him stinks." He told her and Sakura rolled her eyes. Since when did he understand baby talk?

"Shinachiku please eat, Daddy likes it, don't you?" She said and brought a spoonful towards his mouth only for Naruto to bat it away before she could.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I ain't eating that!" He said to her at what she just tried to do right now. Make him eat Shinachiku's baby food. "Get that out of my face." He told her

"Listen he won't eat unless we prove that he should eat this, I'm not going to have my baby starve just 'cause you're being stubborn." She hissed at him. "Just take a bite so he can start eating." She asked him.

"Look who's talking." Naruto replied to her. "You're the one trying to feed him, if he sees you eat it first he'll be okay with it." He said to her. "But if you want, we'll fight for it to see who has to." He said and held out his hand and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

So that's the way it was going to be…

"Fine." She told him and held out her hand as well. Blue stared into Green and both raised their hands up and in a flash brought them back down.

"HA! I win!" Naruto boasted as Rock smashed Scissors.

Sakura frowned at his smug smile. "Fine, have it your way." She grumbled as Shinachiku looked on and giggled and laughed at his parents' display. She turned back to face him and frowned at what she had to do now.

"See Shinachiku, Mommy likes it don't you Sakura-chan?" Naruto said leaning in with her with a teasing smile to her and he was lucky she never learned the laser eye beams Jutsu with the glare she was giving him right now.

"Yes I do it's delicious, I'll eat it all if you won't." She said with a false smile and getting a spoonful opened her mouth prepared to eat it. Their son looked on skeptically on them.

Just before she put the spoon in her mouth she changed direction at the last second and stuffed it into Naruto's mouth instead. Naruto's eyes widened till his pupils shrank and his face changed from a mixture of emotions. From shock to wonderment to disbelief before settling on horror as his face turned green before he covered his mouth and ran out of the kitchen and to the bathroom and the sound of him throwing up was heard.

Sakura looked on and sweat dropped at what she had just seen happen and then back to her son.

"Okay, you was right, so it IS that bad." Sakura noted and tossed it away in the trash. She wasn't buying that brand again that's for certain. Her son gave her an obvious look. Shrugging she walked over to the table.

"I guess it won't hurt if you have just a little of Daddy's lunch." Sakura said as she got the Ramen bowl walking over to him and Shinachiku's eyes widened in delight and he grinned seeing it as she brought the noodles up and he eagerly sucked them in.


End file.
